IPhone
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Arthur está celoso, con todas sus letras: CELOSO. Nunca pensó estarlo, pero ese vil celular era el culpable, él y que la intriga le ganara revisándoselo a Jones. Pero aunque todo apuntara lo contrario, ni se imagina que pasaba. Para REMULA BLACK, USxUK.


Otro fic para el cumpleaños de Arthur, yo y mis fic cortos USxUK, lo que me recuerda que debo terminar los largos :3

**Dedicado: **REMULA BLACK, sé que no es muy romántico ni nada, pero estoy muy preocupada, sí, leí tu mensaje y es que… ahh, amiga, te quiero.  
**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Arthur celoso.

No es que llevaran mucho tiempo, un par de años nada más saliendo, no era tanto -al menos si se habla de países- para ellos llevar meses es como unos cuantos días, y años son unos cuantos meses. Pasa muy rápido el tiempo, por ejemplo, si reveláramos que tuvieron sexo después de los seis meses en pareja no serían más que unos -calientes de mierda sin escrúpulos sedientos de sexo- unos muy animados y aventureros muchachos sin miedo a consecuencias futuras.

Y aún así, Kirkland no se acostumbraba a algunas mañas de Alfred.

Por ejemplo eso, ese algo, ese aparato, un IPhone. Malvado y desgraciado IPhone. Alfred le brindaba mucho cariño y amor, tenía muchos juegos allí, jugaba con pistolas de mentira y una vez estuvo noches sin dormir jugando Plants vs Zombie, Arthur estaba con los nervios de punta, casi tira inocentemente el aparato comunicador a un barril con acido sulfúrico, pero se contuvo.

Se contuvo, vaya que sí. Pero no esa semana, esa semana de abril, el americano no sólo pasaba más tiempo con el aparato, sino que charlaba con mucha gente en vez de hacerle desesperadamente el amor en la cama para que gritara como un demente británico, sí, el estadounidense elegía salir afuera a conversar…

¿Conversar con quién? ¿quién en su sano juicio quiere conversar, quedarse sordo y morir al hablar con Jones? ¡nadie, aparte de él mismo!

Como casi esposa celosa espero a que Jones fuera al baño. Tomó el celular, abrió los mensajes, estaba lleno. ¡Lleno de mujeres!, la rabia se le subió a la cabeza, quizás… era coincidencia, quizás de un día a otro se puso sentimental y esas cosas y no eran mujeres, aunque tenían nombres de ellas, eso o eran travestis.

Kika, Francisca, Ludwina, Feliciana, Heracleña, Antonia y más.

Mmm, algo le sonaba en esos nombres, pero si no estuviera cegado en celos quizás fuera más fácil distinguir lo obvio de la relación con ciertos compañeros con los que había estado hace sólo un par de horas.

Oh, cuando Arthur estaba celoso podía ser tan listo como Alfred…

Y eso es poco.

Leyó todos los mensajes, uno lo enojaba más que el otro.

"Será increíble, todo está planeado, sólo faltas tú, se que lo harás con amor, no puedes ser tan inexperto, aventúrate con nosotros"

–¿Con nosotros? ¿Alfred tiene una orgia…? ¡una orgia! ¿y no me invitó? –no es como que él quisiera ir a una orgia, claro que no, eso era juventud, ahora era un fiel y educado caballero.

Y Alfred salió del baño, arrojando un traje elegante a su pareja.

–¿Qué haces Artie? –susurró pasándose con casualidad la toalla por el pelo.

El inglés volteó, con el seño fruncido, más enrabiado y celoso que jamás antes en su vista, Jones le sostuvo la mirada, luego vio su celular en manos británicas, luego la cara ultra celosa de su amante que estaba que echaba fuego e iniciaba la tercera guerra mundial, sólo alzó la ceja con una risa extraña, estaban alojándose en un hotel, el americano sólo alzo la ceja y el inglés lo mira con fuego en sus ojos.

Porque no lo parecía, pero ese inglés era tremendamente posesivo.

–Déjame adivinar… ¿quién esa tal Kika, Francisca, Ludwina, Guillerma? –

–¡Ni siquiera sabía que había una Guillerma! –replantó con enojo.

Pero el americano le tomó de la camisa que llevaba y le besó los labios depositándolo con fuerza en la cama, parando patadas y golpes con caricias y besos profundos que hacían temblar al inglés, algo había aprendido esos años con Arthur kirkland, y poco a poco lo fue desnudando, pero no para abrirle las pierna y hacer el "mete y saca", no, para cambiarle ropa, esa que había traído, elegante y bonita mientras feas marcas quedaban en sus brazos gracias a Kirkland.

El inglés alegó todo el camino cuando Alfred se lo echó a los hombros, al menos hasta llegar al salón, oscuro, apagado, y cuando Alfred dio la señal todo cambió.

"Príncipe heroico trae al brujo malvado"

Toda la gente saltó, todos, Kiku, Lud, hasta Francis que se arrojó a los brazos de Matt y empezaron a cantar…una canción no tan hermosa para lo conmocionado que estaba el británico que comprendió los nombres falsos de mujeres y los mensajes, era una fiesta sorpresa muy evidente que él no notó por celos, era su cumpleaños.

–Porque eres un año más vieeeeejo, porque eres un año más viejo, porque eres un año más viejo… y nadie lo puede negar~ –

–¡Auch! – exclamó al final del canto Alfred que había sido golpeado en una costilla.

–¿Por qué ha venido eso? –

–Por cantar…–

–I love you, Arthur. Happy birthday to you…–

–Sí, creo que lo es…–

Y Arthur Kirkland aprendió a confiar en su amante aquel día, aunque claro, no se podría decir lo mismo de cierto estadounidense, ya que alguien le había regalado un "IPhone" al británico, un maligno IPhone, el primer regalo que abrió fue ese. Y claro que el inglés lo usaría para el mal, después de todo, si Jones se encela es una bestial salvaje en la cama, y quiere tener una noche festiva digna de reyes.

**N.A: **Espero que les gustara, feliz cumpleaños de Inglaterra nuevamente, los IPod y IPhone, junto al Facebook son aliados de los celes y de acabar relaciones xD.

Mari, querida, ahhh noo ;w;, estoy… ahhh, bueno, me conectaré en el colegio, tomaré el recreo, allí te responderé y acosaré bien grande, espero no tengas nada tan malo, estoy con el alma en la garganta.


End file.
